Os defeitos da Alma
by Girl of Subway
Summary: Uma coletânea de contos sobre pessoas que existem, pessoas que você conhece mas que talvez nunca tenha se prendido a esses detalhes, pessoas que podem existir dentro de você.


**Silence Girl**

Ela morava numa casa de silêncios, estranhos silêncios. Estava tudo quieto quando de repente tudo se tornava barulhento e conturbado e quando isso passava, todos esses barulhos, entrava o silencio em ação novamente e lá ele se instalava cheio de cuidados que se precisava ter ao quebrá-lo. Quando o silêncio depois das confusões voltava ela sentia um sono... Poderia deitar no tapete do quarto e dormir mesmo que tivesse acordado tarde, os barulhos cansavam ela e a fazia se sentir pesada, eles sugavam ela. Durante algum tempo procurou e acreditou que isso era algo espiritual como se os barulhos a exaurissem de forma bizarra, ela não servia pra nada depois deles e o silêncio a provocava e a chamava com mais força a terra dos sonhos, muitas vezes ela atendeu o chamado mas não podia mais se dar a esse tipo de luxo mas também não sabia mais como lidar com isso.

As brigas eram sempre iguais, começavam sempre pela mesma pessoa, pelos mesmos motivos e quase sempre nos mesmos dias. Era sempre a mãe reclamando do pai e ela ficando no meio ao ouvir, queria dizer tantas coisas a mãe mas ela era filha e portanto não deveria dizer nada, devia ficar no seu lugar. Muitas vezes no principio dizia o que queria e a acabava por ouvir o que não queria como diz o velho ditado, mas havia dito e era isso que importava. Passado algum tempo começou a preferir ficar quieta, começou a preferir o silêncio do que ouvir o que não queria até porque já não era mais tão criança para ficar respondendo e para ouvir o que ouvia sem dar importância, só dizia quando achava realmente necessário. Passado mais algum tempo nem quando necessário falava, só ouvia. Os resultados eram iguais nas três situações. Sempre ouvia o que não precisava no final, ora porque respondia, ora porque se metia e ora por não dizer nada, já que parecia não se importar. Percebeu com o passar dos anos que servia como uma válvula de escape da mãe, tudo que acontecia de errado era ela que ouvia e até o que não havia acontecido de errado também. Era quem mais passava tempo com a mãe e portanto a que a conhecia melhor, mas a mãe não considerava isso, afinal era sua filha e não uma amiga e ela achava isso muito engraçado pois as mães sempre querem ser amigos dos filhos para saberem de suas vidas e "participarem", porém quando os filhos desejam isso as mães não o permitem, afinal eles são filhos, são mais novos, não passaram pelo que elas passaram e blá blá blá. Simplesmente não pode.

As brigas se tornavam cada vez mais constantes e pelo mesmo motivo: dinheiro. Ou melhor, a falta dele. A mãe estava sobre pressão e não agüentava mais, descontava isso na filha. Suas frustrações, suas raivas, suas brigas, tudo, e a filha no início não gostava mas depois aceitava essa situação, era o mínimo e o máximo que podia fazer por ela. Começou a parar de falar gradativamente após isso, só era xingada quando falava e então preferia ficar quieta, mas não era só. Quando falava algo que não fosse relacionado a uma briga, uma novidade, por exemplo, nunca era notada. Tinha que falar três vezes a mesma coisa para que a mãe prestasse atenção e ainda fazer isso aos berros às vezes. Era cansativo não ser notada quanto ao que falava e sempre ter que ouvir os problemas alheios. Ainda que fosse só quanto a mãe mas não, os amigos também tinham uma metodologia assim com ela. Vinham e despejavam tudo em cima dela e quando ela precisava falar algo não era ouvido ou pior, era ouvida mas não tinha uma importância quanto a que ela dava ao que os amigos falavam. Começou a falar menos então.

No dia da gota d'água ela veio falar comigo, logo depois de tudo acontecer. Ela me disse que seriam as ultimas palavras dela e que não era drama, não era um exagero, havia cansado, eu obviamente perguntei porque e ela me contou.

"Hoje meu pai foi as compras, minha mãe fez uma lista e entregou a ele. Não temos dinheiro sobrando e na realidade está faltando e muito, não havia dinheiro para ir ao mercado mas não havia mais comida e então ele foi, daria um cheque ou algo assim. Eu perguntei a minha mãe se ela iria junto com ele, afinal meu pai não é bom nessas coisas, ele é prestativo e quer o bem da nossa família mas acaba comprando coisas desnecessárias e estranhas, minha mãe disse que não iria. Quando ele voltou pra casa o que eu previa tinha acontecido, meu pai comprou tudo que estava na lista e algumas coisas a mais, mas isso não era o pior, ele havia comprado as coisas mais caras, as marcas mais caras. Minha mãe ficou quieta guardando as coisas, quando me pai saiu de novo ela descontou tudo em mim, a falta de dinheiro, a falta de competência do meu pai, as contas que ele fazia e não tínhamos como pagar. Eu estava cansada, estava tudo tão calmo e de repente as brigas já haviam recomeçado, isso tinha que acabar, eu queria o meu silêncio de volta e então eu disse a minha mãe o que eu achava, como a tempo eu não fazia. Depois de eu dizer o que eu achava, que o pai queria o nosso bem e que realmente era um pouco irresponsável mas ele fazia pelo nosso bem e que ela só reclamava ela disse as palavras mágicas de sempre, que eu fosse pro inferno, que eu fazia a vida dos outros um inferno. Decidi ficar quieta então, decidi que eu não falaria mais e que eu realmente deveria fazer a vida das pessoas um inferno, que eu estava prejudicando a vida da minha mãe e até mesmo dos meus amigos."

Eu entendi o que ela quis dizer embora não concordasse, falei que ela não deveria fazer isso, que era errado mas ela já havia fechado a boca e o coração. Ela realmente acreditava que estava fazendo mal as pessoas que ela mais amava e decidiu não só ficar quieta mas também se afastar delas, se afastar do coração delas. A verdade é que com o tempo fez com que o silêncio fosse o seu melhor amigo, que o silêncio fosse o seu exemplo, que ela fosse o silêncio. No silêncio ela ficava sozinha com os seus pensamentos e no início era bastante solitário mas depois aprendeu a tirar um proveito disso, na sua teoria e agora nova filosofia de vida ela era a única que se entendia de verdade, que se conhecia de verdade, que se compreendia de verdade, que se ouvia de verdade e a única que nunca a abandonaria, que estaria ao seu lado até o final.


End file.
